


Not girl friend material

by katiebuttercup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 18:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebuttercup/pseuds/katiebuttercup
Summary: Molly Hooper was not girlfriend material





	Not girl friend material

BBC owns it all 

Sherlock takes in the stack of text books, the open laptop and the half drunk cup of coffee and thinks

Is this what John sees?

A month ago he had left London with John on a case and now as he stands on the threshold of the only home that's ever been truly his he stares at his own reflection. 

Molly sits at his desk fingers flying over her keyboard and murmuring to herself as she types. Sherlock had tried and failed to convince himself that he found it irritating. 

She's changed clothes at least but the tension in her shoulders tells him she hasn't moved in a meaningful way from the desk in a number of hours.

It was part of a pattern that Sherlock had been developing ever since their relationship had taken e an irrevocable but not unwanted turn. I

He had expected he would screw up. Perhaps his eccentricities were charming in small doses in the lab but surely more prolongued exposure would turn Molly away.  
It hadn't.

Sherlock realised that his odd hours, days away in cases complimented Molly's long hours in the lab If she wasn't doing autopsies she was helping Greg or writing papers or reading papers and doing her own experiments. 

Sherlock hadn't been proud of the test he had subjected them both to. He had taken a case- out of London and for a prologued period to test the strength and tenacity of their bond scrupulously keeping radio silence despite John's disaproval. It hadn't been necessary for the case he just wanted to know how long Molly could stand before texting him. 

He had found himself irrationally annoyed by her quick, perfunctory reply. She may as well have texted John. He'd wanted more he realises. 

GOOD LUCK! I HAVE A DISEASED LIVER TO DISECT. M. 

Molly hadn't texted again but Sherlock found an excuse to keep his mobile in his hand at almost all times enough for John to snap at him to "just bloody text her!"He hadn't

He'd wanted to though and wasn't that a turn up for the books?

For once Sherlock didn't have all the cards and the disappointment at her silence sat with him through the whole case causing John to sport a wry grin the entire time. It had set his teeth on edge. It had never occurred to him that he would miss her. Especially not on a case as thrilling as the one he and John had been on. But the case only consumed him so far and at night instead of turning possible scenarios in his head he saw only her. It irritated him how annoyed he wasn't. And now after a month of no contact Sherlock realising that perhaps home was more than bricks and mortar.

Molly doesn't get up when she notices him, there are no tearful reunions or hugs Molly simply grins at him. Sherlock tosses his bag onto John's chair-its John's even though he no longer lived there. Probably always would be.

"Oh don't touch the Petri dish with the yellow stuff in it might be radioactive. A little!" Molly calls as he enters the kitchen. He shuts the door behind him needing the privacy.

An experiment sits on his kitchen table, beakers full of stuff Sherlock is sure isn't supposed to be in a civilian home. It could be his except it's set out neatly with notes in tiny, delicate handwriting in a notebook

He'd expected to find Molly all over his flat but instead she had relegated herself to his desk. On the draining board a little cardboard box sat, on closer inspection Sherlock found personal items Molly would need. An ordinary girlfriend would have spread them out already but Molly had kept them in a box. Separate. Out of the way.

Sherlock grabs a handful of toiletries and opens the door. Molly raises an eyebrow when she sees him.

"You're not girlfriend material," Sherlock states.

"Days without texting and obsessing over papers," he gestures to the laptop. 

 

He draws closer to her, she watches him warily amused. His tone deepens, "so it's a good thing I'm not boyfriend material"

Molly's laughter is lost in his kiss 

 

NB I hate my phone it lost half the text which is why some of you are like hey there's half s chapter here. Should be fixed


End file.
